the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Room (episode)
"The Room" is the first episode in the first season of The Hollow. Overview Disoriented teens Adam, Mira, and Kai are strangers who wake up in a room with no doors or windows. How did they get there? And how will they escape? Plot The Typewriter Puzzle Three teenagers wake up trapped in a featureless, dungeon-like room with no memory of who they are or how they got there. The only thing in the room is an old typewriter. The room has no doors or windows, only an air vent which is too high to reach. One of the teenagers finds a slip of paper in his pocket with "ADAM" written on it leading him to infer that his name is Adam. The others then search their pockets and discover their names are Kai and Mira. Adam suggests that in order to escape the room, they must do something with the typewriter. In a struggle with Kai, he accidentally types the letter E causing one of the cinder blocks in the wall to move out. After typing E again, the block moves back in. Mira asserts that it is a puzzle and that they need to type the correct word to escape. After trying "escape" and "exit" unsuccessfully, Mira types "help" which loosens a pattern of cinder blocks that allow them to reach the air vent. Puzzle solved]] Once the puzzle has been successfully solved, a green gas emanates from a drain in the floor, heightening the sense of urgency for escape. Adam quickly scales the wall leaving the others in awe of his agility. Mira and Kai help each other up. Adam tries to open the air vent, but the grate is screwed into the wall. He punches the grate with such force that the screws pop out of the wall and the grate falls to the floor. Adam helps Kai and Mira jump onto the highest block, and they all crawl into the air vent. On the far end of the vent, there is another grate. Adam kicks it off with the same superhuman strength as before. The vent leads to a shaft so tall that the floor is beyond sight. Adam climbs up the ladder and opens the hatch at the top revealing a forest. The three climb out of the shaft into the forest and close the hatch just in time to narrowly escape suffocating the green smoke. The Forest The three new friends begin walking in a random direction in search of a road or other sign of civilization. An owl begins to hoot, and Mira hears that the owl is lonely. Thus, she discovers her ability to understand animals. After walking through the woods for some time, the group encounters an electric fence topped with barbed wire. Kai gets electrocuted but mysteriously survives uninjured. They hear music playing and follow it to a nearby shack titled X71 with "Hazard" written on the door. The building is abandoned and the door left ajar. The group walks inside and looks around. They find chemistry equipment and old technology, including an old projector and a record player playing an old LP. Adam finds an old telephone that no longer works. Kai discovers three empty cages with metal bars that were ripped apart. Kai tries to leave, but Adam and Mira want to keep looking around. Adam finds a satchel with an old flashlight, a wrench, a ring of keys, and a mostly blank map inside. He slings the satchel over his shoulder. Kai incites an argument with Adam challenging his leadership. Mira smashes the record player and the music stops. She yells at the two boys to be quiet, which provokes a nearby pack of devil dogs. Kai leaves the shack alone. Mira hears that the devil dogs are unhappy. howling]] Adam and Mira exit the shack to see Kai frozen in fear just outside the door. They run back to the fence just as the devil dogs burst into the laboratory. Adam unsuccessfully tries to short circuit the fence with the wrench. Kai finds a switch nearby that shuts down the electricity, but it sets off a beeping alarm and flashing green light on a machine in the laboratory causing the devil dogs to run to the fence. Adam uses a key from the satchel to unlock the door. They all run through, but the key gets stuck in the lock. Adam pulls the key out and closes the door behind him just in time to escape the devil dogs. Adam, Mira, and Kai continue running until they reach a cliff. As the devil dogs try to dig their way under the fence, it appears that the group is trapped once again. Adam suggests that they jump off the cliff, but Mira and Kai contest in fear of their almost certain death. A mysterious man standing nearby confirms that they would not survive jumping off the cliff. After Adam, Mira, and Kai ask the man a series of questions, which all go unanswered, the man offers his help to get them out of their dire situation. They quickly accept his offer, after which he warns them that his help comes at a price. Adam asks for further explanation but none is supplied. The devil dogs crawl under the fence and run towards them while barking viciously. Adam, Mira, and Kai accept his offer again. The Weird Guy says he will gladly help them after he hears them say "the magic word." Adam, in terror, yells "Please! Help, please!" With a simple snap of the fingers, The Weird Guy opens a portal under the three friends. They get sucked into the portal and reappear in the middle of a desert. Adam sees two minotaurs standing over him talking to each other in a language foreign to him. The three friends fall unconscious under the desert sun. Characters In order of appearance: * Adam * Mira * Kai * The Weird Guy * Minotaurs Notable Quotes Read the full transcript here. * "Ok, so I'm Mira, and I'm good at puzzles." – Mira * "I'm starting to think I'm pretty cool." – Mira * "I slept really well, so I definitely don't have amnesia. Someone needs to buy a theesorius." – Kai * "Well, good to know I sound confident." – Adam * "So many questions! You really have no clue, do you?" – The Weird Guy Gallery Typewriter.png The Room Puzzle.png Mira and Kai Green Smoke.png Kai Electrocuted.png Howling Wolf Silhouettes.png The Weird Guy angry.png What's the Magic Word.png Devil Dogs Running.png First Portal.png Category:Episodes